Horští obři
Původ Jsou to bytosti z zrozené z kamene a země, stvořené v době, kdy byl svět ještě mladý, samotnými titány z masivních bloků kamene a určené k obraně přirozeného řádu planety před kýmkoli, kdo by jej chtěl ohrozit. Na první pohled připomínají masu žijícího kamene, mechu, krystalů a odolných rostlin.thumb|400px Horští obři se naposledy probudili ze svého bezčasého spánku v průběhu Třetí války, když Plamenná Legie znovu napadla Azeroth. Z historie ale víme, že již kdysi před věky proti Legii pomáhali nočním elfům. Ne, že by si je vybrali na základě sympatií, ale proto, že byli tehdy Kaldorei nejsilnějším národem, který se postavil na odpor Plamenné Legii. Zdá se, že do spánku obři upadli poté, co strážce Loken započal stázi obrů. Mimo doby války je velmi vzácné vidět horské obry, vílí dráčky či chiméry, aby bojovaly po boku jakékoli armády smrtelníků. Nicméně horští obři zůstávají nablízku nočním elfům od dob bitvy o Hyjal a budou jim pomáhat dále, jakmile budou svoláni na pomoc. Povaha Jsou klidní, benevolentní, rozvážní a pomalí. Probudili se po tisíciletích, aby zjistili, že klidný svět, který kdysi pomáhali utvářet, se stal hektickým bojištěm ohně, smutku a démonů a jejich korupce. thumb|400px|LandslideNoční elfové nejvíce chápali jejich smutek a obavu o přírodní řád věcí v Azerothu, proto jim horští obři odpřísáhli svou věrnost a sílu, připraveni roozdrtit i ty poslední zbytky Plamenné Legie. Horští obři jsou neuvěřitelně odolní a snesou mnoho ran, aniž by zaváhali - boj proti nim se podobá boji s chodící skálou. Obři z útesů Feralas jsou jako žijící součást země: když je příroda zdravá, jsou to mírumilovní a benevolentní ochránci a strážci. Ale když je les nakažen, stane se tak i s nimi. Ve chvíli, kdy jsou rozrušení, jejich agresivita se projeví v záchvatu hněvu a frustrace a jejich slzy dopadají na zem jako krystaly zvané Kamenné slzy. Přestože jsou horští obři stvořením titánů, někteří z nich (například Baron Kazum) slouží elementálním poručíkům Starých Bohů. Theradras si také podrobila kamenného behemotha známého jako Landslide, když osídlila Maraudon. Vzhled thumb|300px Kamenní horští obři se nejčastěji vyskytují ve Feralas a Azshaře, pod různými jmény, která jim dávají místní obyvatelé. Jejich život se může počítat v desítkách tisíc let. Obvykle se přizpůsobí svému okolí a přijmou část jeho vzhledu za svou, například jiné zbarvení než jejich běžnou zelenou a šedou. Horští obři z pouštních regionů působí jako by byli z pískovce, ale jejich mech zůstává svěže zelený, zatímco ti, kteří se vyskytují ve skalnatých oblastech bez zeleně, naopak ztratí i svůj mech a lišejníky a působí celkově šedě a stříbřitě. Typy Jako poddruhy horských obrů jsou občas označování skalní či lesní obři z tundry a lesů Northrendu, kolosi, lávoví a kamenní obři.thumb|500px Lesní/skalní obři severu vypadají jako horští obři, ze kterých rostou mohutnější stromy a kleč, s hlavou obrostlou kořeny - jedním je např. Kurun. Někteří z nich jsou popsáni runami, které je ovládají, jako je i Gavrok. Kolosi vypadají jako horští obři, ze kterých rostou krystaly, známí jsou například ti z poloostrova Hellfire, vedení králem Goliathonem. Byli vyprovokováni ze spánku a zešíleli vlivem rudého krystalu, který vyrobil a mrštil do jejich území Pathaleon the Calculator pro svého pána, Kael'thase. Ostatní kolosi v Outlandu se obvykle objevují tam, kde je země narušena či roztříštěna, jako v Netherstorm či Shadowmoon Valley. Tyto vede Goliathonův nástupce, Behemothon. thumb|300px V Azerothu se dají kolosi najít například v Nexu, Síních Kamene v Ulduar. Mnoho z nich vzniklo, když se železní trpaslíci obrátili proti Ulduaru a dolovali nenasytně skrze jeho zdi. Tak vykopali mocné a monstrózní krystaly, ale také tyto obry přímo ze srdce hor obklopujících titánské město. Přátelští kolosi se dají najít kolem Bouldercrag Refuge, kde pomáhají zemským trpaslíkům stejně jako hrdinům z masa a kostí. Běžný horský obr, který propadne zkáze či korupci, začne vzhledem připomínat kolosa. Lávoví obři se dají najít v hlubinách pod Černou horou. V Northrendu existuje i typ kamenného obra, jehož podoba je výrazněji humanoidní, s pečlivě vytesanou bradkou a zbrojí. Jednu jejich ruku nahrazuje ostatný balvan. Jsou podobní ostatním titánským vynálezům, ale již méně podobní ostatním kamenným obrům. Perličky Prastaří horští obři z jižních útesů Azshary jedí kameny, zeminu, skály i ruiny staveb, aby se obnovili a zesílili. ale občas jim křupnutí kostí připadá jako chutné zpestření běžné stravy, proto nepohrdnou smrtelníkem, který by si přál vyrušit jejich klid.thumb|500px Většinou se takový obr pořádně nasytí jen dvakrát - třikrát za desetiletí... ...a "odskočí si" jednou za 15 - 25 let, ke smutku všech snažících se těžit "azsharit", jak jsou jejich exrementy nazývány smrtelníky, kteří z nich dokonce vyrábí zbraně. Výsledný krystal je totiž výjmečně kujný a extrémně mocný a jeho formace lemují celé jižní pobřeží Azshary. Jistě se brzy najde podnikavec, který vymyslí, jak celý proces tvorby azsharitu urychlit. (Chudáci obři.) Zatím je získání azsharitu extrémně těžké vzhledem k agresivitě místních obrů. Ti požírají každého, koho dopadnou a jeho organické části také zpracují na "azsharit". Kategorie:Obři